Ti'julk Mr'asz (Post-Zero Hour)
Gates played key roles in many Legion missions; his tactics enabled Star Boy to defeat Validus of the Fatal Five and he was able to resist the Emerald Eye's possession. Gates was part of the Legion team that was stranded in the 20th Century for a time, where he came up with the strategy to defeat Mantis, and forged a close friendship with teammate Brainiac 5. Kevin Gates also joined Ultra Boy in helping out at soup kitchens during their stay. He was also present when a Sun-Eater consumed Earth's sun during an event that has since become known as "The Final Night". Ra's al Ghul Gates was with the Legion when they went to stop a tear in the space-time continuum, but several of the team were lost. However Gates survived by teleporting the survivors to safety but due to the strain he passed out and was taken by Leland McCauley's forces. For the next year, Gates was experimented on by Ra's al Ghul, who was posing as McCauley. Ra's al Ghul used Gates was used as a test subject in activating the repressed teleporter gene in his people. Howeve a random power outage was all he needed to escape and rejoin his team. He worked with the Legion to fix the government that Ra's al Ghul had corrupted. It was during the fight with Ra's he accidently teleported his arm off, which Ra's tried to get revenge for. Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds Gates his team were eventually rescued and worked with the Legion from Earth-Prime and the original Pre-Zero Hour teams, they worked together to defeat Superboy-Prime. Upon Prime's defeat, Gates' team of Legionnaires re-entered the timestream and push into the Multiverse. Gates opted to remain on Pre-Zero Hour (Earth), which had recently gone through a period of xenophobia and figured an invertebrate's point of view on that team would be crucial. He also wished to stay to keep XS company, but she later left the team. Legion Lost Gates is one of Legionnaires, along with Wildfire, Tyroc, Timber Wolf, Tellus, Dawnstar, and Chameleon Girl who is trapped in the 21st Century after chasing the criminal Alastor through time. The team find that their Legion Flight Rings are no longer functioning, and other tech is also not working, but they still manage to find Alastor's time sphere, although it is empty. A chronometer scan tells the Legion that he left the time-sphere thirty hours prior, so they are slightly less than "hot on his tail". Luckily, Timber Wolf has his scent. Timber Wolf volunteers to chase after Alastor while the others try to fix the time-sohere, even though Tyroc thinks that the team should not seperate. However, it seems that it is too late. Dawnstar senses that Alastor has already released a deadly pathogen. Timberwolf returns with a captured Alastor, who put up no resistance. They hope that with him out of the picture, the pathogen will have little effect, thus explaining why they had no knowledge of this event. They hop into their newly-repaired Time Bubble and head back to the 31st Century. However, Alastor has been infected, and while transforming into a monstrous form, ends up blowing-up the time sphere. Gates was believed dead following an explosion in the Time Bubble, but later resurfaced. Due to exposure to a evolutionary disease released by Alastor, Gates' physical structure on his left side was altered. | Powers = * : Gates' physiology is radically different from a standard humanoid and affords him different physical attributes. ** : Gates has sharp pincer claws on each hand, ideal for grasping and grappling with an opponent. ** : Gates has the ability to create glowing green, circular teleportation "gates", which people and objects can travel freely through to emerge from a partner gate at a location he himself defines mentally (it is also possible to make the trip in reverse, travelling from the partner gate to the original gate). Gates' "gates" have been shown to have sharp edges; he accidentally severed Ra's al Ghul's arm once while teleporting. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring: All Legionnaires were presented with a flight ring that enabled them to defy gravity and sustain movement through the air by aerodynamically generating force. | Transportation = | Notes = | Trivia = * He is the only known member of the Legion of Super-Heroes to be drafted onto the team against his will. | DC = | Wikipedia = Gates (comics) | Links = }}